The present application relates generally to a system and method for providing a message to a vehicle driver. More specifically, the application relates to a system and method for facilitating communication and providing information to a vehicle driver.
Conventional vehicle navigation systems employ various displays to inform the driver of the next navigation event (e.g., maneuver or turn) and the distance to the event. Driver navigation based on simple icon information is often termed “Turn-by-Turn” navigation. Turn-by-Turn icons are conventionally presented in a small display on the driver instrument panel (IP) or in the steering wheel rim. The icons are typically only updated when a driver completes a required turn or when a new maneuver event is within a designated range.
The quality, reliability, and prevalence of vehicle navigation systems as well as map resolution and road attributes continue to rapidly improve. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) has initiated a new regulation mandating the use of electronic stability control (ESC) systems on all U.S. vehicles by the year 2013. Conventional ESC systems use a steering angle sensor to track the real-time status of the driver steering input. Vehicle inertial and wheel speed sensors can provide real-time information about vehicle dynamics. Predictive sensors such as radar, Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR), and vision sensors can provide anticipatory information of what is in the vehicle path. Map and GPS based navigation systems can provide information on the current and pending road geometry, features and attributes. Intelligent transportation systems such as vehicle to vehicle and vehicle to infrastructure communications can provide additional information on the road and traffic situation. Each of these sensors and sources of data can provide a wide range of information that may be useful in enhancing safety or driver assistance.
A communication steering wheel device has been developed in which a variety of informational messages can be displayed to the driver primarily through icons. These messages include a variety of warning messages, informational messages about upcoming landmarks, and navigation commands. The communication steering wheel can be configured to present driver warning, assistance, and diagnostic information to the driver within his or her peripheral vision when looking at the approaching road. Currently this information is sent via a wired connection between the steering wheel and the vehicle wired network (CANbus, other any other vehicle bus). The existing connection is generally not redundant, as there are a limited number of physical connections that can exist between the steering column and the steering wheel. Accordingly, a system is needed that can facilitate communication via the communication steering wheel with other vehicle systems not connected to a wired vehicle network to provide useful information and services to the user of the vehicle.